A drive axle includes a drive gear assembly that receives driving input from a driveline component such as a driveshaft, for example. The drive gear assembly forms part of a carrier that is mounted to an axle housing. The drive gear assembly is operably coupled to drive axle shafts, which in turn drive wheels positioned at opposing ends of the axle housing.
Different features can be incorporated into the drive axle to provide desired drive output capabilities. For example, the drive axle can include a two-speed shifter that cooperates with the drive gear assembly to provide high and low speed outputs. In another example, the drive axle includes a differential locking mechanism that allows the axle shafts and differential gearing to be locked together.
The two-speed shifter and the differential locking mechanism are controlled via air actuated shift mechanisms. Traditionally, the air actuated shift mechanism has been positioned external to, i.e. outside of, the axle housing. This mounting configuration takes up valuable packaging space and can result in interference with other vehicle components. Another disadvantage with current air actuated shift mechanisms is the complexity of design and the large number of components.
Thus, there is a need for a simplified air actuated shift mechanism that reduces the number of components, and which can be incorporated inside the axle housing.